1. Field of the Invention
In shuttleless looms which utilize weft yarn that is furnished from an outside source and is not carried to and fro through the shed by the shuttle or carrier itself, it is common practice to insert each pick of weft by two reciprocating elements. That element which introduces the weft into the warp shed is known as the inserting carrier and that which receives or has transferred to it the introduced weft to be drawn through the remainder of the shed is known as the weft receiving or extending carrier.
The shuttleless loom to which the instant invention is applicable is of the single pick insertion type wherein the weft yarn remains threaded through an eyelet in the rear wall of the inserting carrier and extends in one direction to its source and in the other direction to the selvage or fabric edge. When forming single picks the weft yarn must be clamped, held, then cut adjacent the shed each time the inserting carrier is withdrawn from the shed. During the initial movement of the inserting carrier to introduce a pick of weft, the latter is located in such a manner so as to be caught by a clamping element in the forward wall of the inserting carrier and the clamped weft is then released to permit said carrier to carry the cut end of weft into the shed and present it to the extending carrier. In particular the invention pertains to an improved extending carrier for receiving an end of weft from the inserting carrier and to draw the same through the shed to complete a single pick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known forms of weft extending carriers for shuttleless looms of the pick and pick insertion type have an elongated configuration with upper and lower surfaces disposed in spaced and aligned relation which join at the carrier's leading end to form a weft engaging hook. At the opposite or trailing end of the carrier the upper surface tapers downwardly and joins the lower surface to form a means for deflecting the warp yarns during withdrawal of the carrier from a warp shed. In the space intermediate the upper and lower surfaces, the carrier is provided with a gripper finger pivotably assembled intermediate its ends and extends for substantially the length of the space provided between said surfaces.
A biasing means continuously urges the forward end of the gripper finger into contact with the weft engaging hook of the carrier, the combination of which includes a tongue and groove arrangement for holding the pick of weft as it is extended through the shed. The tongue portion of the combination forms an integral part of the finger and the groove of conforming configuration is formed on the inner side of the hook. A lip is provided at the trailing end of the gripper finger which protrudes from the side of the carrier and serves in a known manner as a means for effecting pivotal movement of the gripper finger so as to release the weft held thereby in timed sequence with the weaving cycle.
This form of extending carrier has performed its intended function satisfactorily; however, certain types of weft yarns have presented problems which create undesirable conditions and which are time consuming to correct. Weft yarns having lint shedding characteristics such as those spun from natural fibers or poor quality yarn containing slubs as well as low twist and low count yarns have been the most troublesome in extending carriers which utilize the tongue and groove arrangement for gripping the weft. Lint as well as other foreign matter has a tendency to collect in the groove portion of the weft gripping arrangement and with the tongue portion being continuously moved into and out of the groove, the collected lint becomes packed in the groove to the extent where the tongue will no longer fully seat therein. When such a condition occurs, the ability to satisfactorily grip the weft is lost requiring shut down of the loom until the condition is corrected.
The weft extending carrier of the present invention provides a weft gripping arrangement which will accommodate all types of weft yarns and is of the self-cleaning type which will not permit the accumulation of lint or other foreign matter.